<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Salvation by sarasaurusrex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099209">Art for Salvation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex'>sarasaurusrex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Digital Art, Fanart, Horns, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wings, not safe for tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so excited to reveal my art for this year’s Dean/Cas Reverse Bang! Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch">Inkblooded Witch</a>'s amazing fic, Salvation, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111197/chapters/55297021">here</a>!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so excited to reveal my art for this year’s Dean/Cas Reverse Bang! Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch">Inkblooded Witch</a>'s amazing fic, Salvation, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111197/chapters/55297021">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had so much fun working on this! I encourage you all to check out the fic – Inkblooded Witch did an unbelievable job and I couldn’t be more proud! I also encourage anyone interested in signing up for a bang to do so. They’re so much fun! </p><p><b>Title: </b>Salvation<br/>
<b>Artist: </b>Sarasaurussex<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Inkblooded Witch<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> Explicit.<br/>
<b>Pairings: </b>Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel<br/>
<b>Wordcount: </b>54,468<br/>
<b>Warnings: </b>Graphic violence<br/>
<b>Summary: </b>Castiel has never complained about being referred to as ‘a good soldier’. Why should he? It’s simpler. If he keeps his head down and does his duty, he keeps busy and is left alone. Everyone wins. This status quo is shattered when he stumbles upon a Knight of Hell, wounded and dying. Instead of leaving him to die, or finishing him off, Castiel realizes this particular scourge of the earth might be more useful alive than dead. So begins the process of healing one of the oddest Demons he’s had the displeasure of meeting. He has no idea which is worse, that he has no guilt from keeping this operation quiet, or that this creature is actually growing on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111197/chapters/55297021">here</a>!<br/>Tumblr post <a href="https://sarasaurussex.tumblr.com/post/612380185800622080/deancas-reverse-bang-2020">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>